1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally formation of sipes in a tire tread, and more particularly, to forming near-zero thickness sipes in a tire tread.
2. Description of the Related Art
In tire tread designs, it is known to use sipes for the creation of edges for improved snow traction. To provide these benefits over the life of the tire, sipes substantially extend the full depth of the tread. Full depth sipes, however, may reduce the rigidity of the tread blocks into which sipes extend. A loss in tread block rigidity may affect tire performance, such as wear and braking performance.
Furthermore, sipes are presently molded into the tread using metallic members, which are at least 0.4 millimeters (mm) thick to withstand the forces that arise as the metallic members are removed from the tire tread during demolding operations. Because the corresponding sipes are also at least 0.4 mm thick, they may create more void than is desired.
Accordingly, to provide desired tire performance, it is desirable to provide a tread having sipes arranged through the depth of a tire tread that are not full depth sipes. Furthermore, it is also desirable to have sipes that are thinner than current sipes.